The New Recruit
by Regal Panther
Summary: The New Recruit is observant. The New Recruit stood up to Xanxus and ignored the Ninth's demands. The New Recruit is tougher than she looks. The New Recruit is possible the stupidest person on Earth, and she's only eighteen. M because of language.
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Cadavre

Seeing something strange was actually quite normal. For me, anyhow. But… somehow, the level of strangeness of this sight was way over the top. It was like seeing a rainbow moon, or a monkey swimming in a tar pit.

It was exactly what was needed to get me to pay attention to how many energy drinks I consumed in a day.

But, aside from that, no reaction was forthcoming. Not even from what appeared to be a fresh cadaver. Instead of lingering on the fact that I was stepping in blood, I once again let my curious nature override my common sense and kept walking into the collapsed building.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

I listened carefully for a response and, not picking up any unusual sounds, I stepped quietly around the corpse and looked around, seeing nothing new. The only thing that had changed was the state of the old indoor swimming pool. I used to come here a lot as a kid to hang out, even though the crumbling building was considered a major safety and health hazard. I didn't listen, of course, and in all my childish innocence, believed the edifice to be alive, with feelings.

I would come and read stories aloud to it, at the same time improving my reading skills. I would sing and dance inside, getting odd stares from other people to the point that I waited until dusk to come and leap around.

In the winter, I would sit up on the highest point of the building, ignoring my cell phone as my parents tried to contact me. Every now and then, the stray cat I had named Peppermint followed me from the old oak tree and wait to be petted.

It was a bit depressing that my only true companion was a mangy stray, but at the same time I enjoyed the solitude. It made me into a bit of an introvert and a loner, but I didn't care.

A rasping couch brought my attention back to what I previously assumed was a dead man, and my reverie was halted by the sight of one missing eye and a rather large hole in his stomach.

"H…" he gasped. I walked slowly towards him, not really sure why I hadn't left yet. It was obvious he was almost dead, and that no amount of medical help could save him.

"Hel…p…"

"Uh, well… I would, except for the fact that you're pretty much dead anyway. I will call the cops to report a corpse, though, if that's what you meant."

Even though the killer was probably still in here, I couldn't get myself to feel any sort of fear, anger, or… well… anything. People always told me two different things about my lack of emotional responses: they were good for being un-judgmental, but bad when I was receiving a gift, or in any other situation.

The man in front of me, on a pile of rubble, screwed up his face in anger and pointed a trembling hand at me. What was in the hand, however, made me take a step back.

"Oh, no. If you point that at me, I'm gone and the police are here."

"N…no… cop…s."

"Fine, fine. I won't call them…" _yet, _ I finished my sentence in my mind, taking another step back, just to be safe.

"What the fuck is a kid doing here? I thought I told you to keep the illusion up."

"I did. She must be observant."

"Voi! Brat! Get the fuck outta here!"

I turned just in time to see something sharp and metallic coming towards me.

"Holy shit motherfucking whores!" I dodged, skipping back a few steps.

"Heh… quite a mouth you've got, scum."

"Eh?"

I blinked a bit stupidly, not expecting a third man to walk out of the shadows.

"Why are you here?"

Two very threatening eyes glared at me, and I could've sworn they were glinting red.

"Well… I come here to hang out. I smelled something coppery, though, and I got curious. Why are you here?"

I straightened up slightly at his civil tone, and the way the others shrank back slightly, not wanting to be too close to him. If I didn't piss him off, the others two would probably leave me alone.

"Hmph. Eliminating a target."

"Target? Like, yakuza or something? No, you don't look Asian…"

"Take another guess, trash."

"From your complexion and suits… I'd say, Italian? Mafia, maybe?"

The dark-haired man blinked, smirked, and then…

Started to laugh. I'm pretty sure the other two were his subordinates, and they went insane trying to escape, and the man behind me cocked his gun and was about to shoot himself, whimpering. There was a muted sound, almost like a pop, then the coppery scent increased. I looked over my shoulder, and scrunched up my nose.

"Ew… Brains." My voice deadpanned, and the only other living person in the building started to laugh even harder, leaning on his knees.

Eventually he managed to contain his humor and straightened up, still chuckling darkly. He placed his two guns (which I just noticed) into holsters on his sides, and gave me another smirk.

"Listen here, kid. You won't tell anyone. You didn't see anything here that wasn't normal. You'll forget about this by tomorrow. Clear?"

I blinked, thinking the answer was a bit obvious. Especially since this guy was Mafia.

"Yeah. I got it. Though I doubt I'll forget it, I can pretend."

"You do that. Cause you don't want me pissed off."

"I believe it. I think I'll go home now."

I span on my heel and took two steps before a large hand clamped down roughly on my shoulder. I blinked again, looking up to see a half-evil grin on the guy's face.

"You're not too bad, for a bratty piece of trash. What's your name?"

"I really don't want to tell you, but it'd probably be a bad idea not to, so… wait, my name in the Japanese style, or Western style?"

"Spit it out." He smacked me across the head, making me flinch slightly.

"Ow, shit fuck flying monkeys, that hurt. Fine. First name, Togatta, family name, Yoshime."

"No fucking clue what that means."

"Would you like me to elaborate?"

"Shut it, scum."

He sneered and smacked me again, making me cuss.

"Fucking asshat mother of a whore!"

The annoying man that was actually pretty damn handsome, and rude, chuckled again, probably amused at my sailor's tongue. "You're not too bad, for a piece of shit. Maybe…"

His voice petered off, and what I previously thought was a simpleton turned out to be, well, not a simpleton. Or maybe he just has a good teacher. I don't quite know. Either way, he's a rich simpleton/good student of whoever has the balls to stand up to him.

"Levi, send the cleanup crew. The fucking piece of shit killed himself when I started laughing… None of your fucking business. Get them here, now. Squalo, Mammon, return to base. We're leaving for Italy by tomorrow, so get your fucking shit together before I burn it all."

He snapped the phone shut, giving a growl to the empty air.

"I think I'll go now. Wouldn't want to get in the way of the… clean-up crews."

"What, not gonna fucking break like the piece of shit you are?"

"Firstly, I am not a "piece of shit", nor am I "scum" or "trash"."

His face took on a rather astonished look as I used my sharpest Togatta-glare, crossing my arms.

"Secondly, I don't have emotional responses. Well, not like normal people. This is the only reaction you're gonna get outta me. So, if you have no more business to conduct or discuss with me, I'm gone."

I spun on my heel only to find, once again, a large hand clamped on my shoulder. I felt my leg muscles twitch, probably telling me to run, but instead of becoming a moving target instead of a still one, I looked up to see a nearly genuine smile and two very pissed-off red eyes.

"Yes?" I asked calmly to the face of death looming over me. He just chuckled again, and slapped something into my hands. An envelope.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, and you might not see us again."

"I can do that." I nodded.

I stuffed the heavy package into the inside pocket of my sweater I sewed myself, looked one more time at the cadaver with a slightly disgusted expression, and walked out of the building, hearing a roar of laughter behind me.

As soon as I reached the corner of the street, I took one more glance behind me and saw some sort of comet traveling at high speeds, away from the ruins and the corpse.

"Alrighty then. To home."

And I continued to march until I reached my not-so-humble abode, climbing like a monkey to my window using an old tree, opening the glass panes, and slipping inside, almost sure I caught a glint of steel right before I shut my heavy drapes, blocking out the moon and stars.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Lol, chappie 2!~

this story is actually a little short, and on Word it's... 30 pages? no, 35. Either way! I like it, so nyah!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my man-servant, Wabi, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? Whazza time?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Just past 6, milady. Your parents requested your presence at the next board meeting, which has been scheduled for noon. They have already handed me the necessary items to prepare."

"Aw, fuck. This shit again? Man, I can't catch a fucking break…"

I continued to cuss my parents, and since Wabi was long used to it he simple nodded along, handing me everything when I needed it.

"Oh, and milady?"

"Eh?"

"Two things before you commence your day. What would you like me to do with this?"

He held up the envelope.

"How much's in it?" I asked, slipping in my last earring.

"No less than 200,000 dollars, milady."

"Alright. Put it in my piggybank."

"AS you wish. The final object is a note that was left for you today."

"Lemme see it, please."

He handed me a white envelope with no markings on it except some strange coat of arms featuring a clam with wings and two guns, and some ornate decorations.

"Huh. No identification, no return address?"

"No, milady."

"Welp! Let's open it!"

I flopped back onto my messy sheets, sliding it open with the letter-opener Wabi handed to me. I grabbed the heavy papers inside and was surprised to find a neat calligraphy with a not-so-neat language.

_Hey, bratty piece of shit,_

_You were right. No fucking emotional response from you. Yet._

_Since I'm fucking bored and we're not allowed to leave this shitty country yet, you're our new source of entertainment. The white-haired scumbag and the rest of my men have taken up the amusing fucking task of trying to get you to break. If you can last a single fucking week of our… attention, you'll be invited to join the Family._

_By the way, you can't fucking say otherwise. If you're too shit-faced to face us, get your ass over here so I can kill you. Cowardly scum doesn't deserve to live._

_Remember what I said. Not a fucking word to anyone, unless you wanna get them fucking killed. Either way, I won't be bored for much longer._

_Good luck with surviving the Gauntlet, bratty scum. You're gonna fucking need it._

_-Xanxus, Leader of Varia Squad_

_Vongola Mafia Family_

_P.S: Burn the fucking letter before I burn you._

I snorted into my tea at the last line, the post-note, and put it down right before I started to laugh. It was too funny not to. What the hell where "they" gonna do for a Gauntlet? Chop my hand off?

"Milady? Is there cause for concern?"

I waved his hand away, gasping for breath. "It's all good, it's all good. Just made some weird new acquaintances, is all."

"Very well. I believe your mother is waiting on the first floor for you."

"Got it."

He disappeared from the room, leaving me to finish my breakfast and the Saturday comics.

When I got downstairs, jeans, shoulder less shirt, multiple earrings and wool orange and black gloves on, I was only a bit surprised to see a formal young man in a suit with shoulder length brown hair that covered one of his eyes.

"Hm… Almost, but not quite. Suit's too much."

"Ah. Miss Togatta. I am acting as emissary from Vongola Corp. in Italy. On behalf of the Board of Governors, I am extending an invitation to have you trained as an heir to one of these prestigious seats."

I blinked. Not what I was expecting.

"… Why me?" I demanded, on my guard. He seemed… odd.

"Your intelligence and ability to spot falsehoods, along with you background, have encouraged the current boss to extend a formal hand of invitation to you. If you accept, you will be given one week to ponder your decision, and as a final choice. If you decline, the offer will remain open for one year before the attention shifts to another possible candidate."

"Huh. Well, for now, I'm de-"

"She accepts. I knew she would." My mother. I will kill her one day.

"Fuck. Off." I spat, glaring insanely at her. "For now, I'm declining. I still got a year to change my mind, right?"

"That is correct." He nodded gravely.

"Well, you just run along then. Don't wait up."

"Of course. If you need to contact me, or any other representative, please call one of three numbers printed here. The second is my direct superior, and the third is the questions line."

"Sure. I'll go put it my wallet."

"Of course. Good day to you, madam, milady."

He gave a formal bow, bending at the waist, and was about to leave.

"Wait."

He turned his head to look at me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"You said Vongola Corp.?"

"Yes…"

"In Italy?"

"Indeed."

"…Alright. Have a nice day." I gave a little wave and ran up the stairs. Didn't that letter say Vongola Mafia Family? Mafia as in Italy? And now this guy is offering me a position in Vongola Corporation, in Italy?

"Well fuck me running…" I muttered under my breath.

I sat silently on my bed for another three seconds, max, then awakened my snoozing laptop and opened MSN. "Huh? New email from… The Prince. How original."

I clicked it.

_Ushishishi… _

_I'll have so much fun slicing you up, bathing in the blood… The Prince will be happy soon…_

That's all it said.

"If you've got nothing… better to say… shut the fuck up… you freaky… cannibalistic… pedophilic… necrophiliac… before I set… Pedo-bear… on you."

I finished typing my response and hit send. Then, I stuffed the business card into my orange and black checkered wallet and hid it back under my mattress, in the hidden compartment.

* * *

A chat screen popped up, saying,_ "Well! Look who finally decided to wake up."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"If I don't know you, shut the fuck up. Seriously."_

_"Oh? And why would I leave you alone? Such a tasty morsel you would make, cut up and bruised, bleeding, cold, still, unmoving…"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Still and unmoving mean the same fucking thing, faggot-maggot."_

I clicked the Block button, but the reply came anyway. Seemed it didn't want to work.

_"Silly girl… I might have to let The Prince have fun with you anyway."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"The Prince… this person, by my reckoning, is a necrophiliac. And a pedophile. And a cannibal. By the way, you're all pretty amusing. Seems like my week won't be as boring as I thought. And, if you show up at my school, either Hibari will hurt you badly, or I'll die of laughter. Especially if Gay-ass Whitey shows up."_

The message was accompanied by a grinning smiley, and no replies were forthcoming. I shut the window and opened one of my favorite web comics, Least I Could Do, and not two minutes later another window pops open.

_"Don't fucking accept the invitation. Got it, scum?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Let me guess. Xanxus?"_

_"Stfu."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"I've already declined the weirdo's offer."_

_"You've got another year of fucking probation, bratty scum. You accept, you die."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Why? Aren't you both of the same Family?"_

I waited about a minute, taking the silence to mean confusion.

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"The letter said Vongola, and the guy said Vongola Corp. I made the connection. Wasn't that difficult."_

_"Do _

_Not_

_Accept."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Yeah, I got that, thanks."_

_"Next time I see you I'm fucking strangling you."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"I know. I should warn you, though, I kick a lot."_

_"Che. Whatever, trash. Do you still have the letter?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"I'm not stupid, nor am I a simpleton. I burned it. Duh."_

_"Using?"_

_"Water."_

_"…"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Are you fucking dumb? I used fire, assface."_

_"Call me assface one more time and I will kill you."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Okay, dumbass. :P Sensitive much?"_

_"You don't seem to realize how dangerous I am."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"By my estimation, I have about thirty minutes to gtfo of the country before you find me. Thirty minutes is plenty."_

_"Since I don't feel like destroying another base because of some worthless piece of shit, I propose a temporary truce. No killing or maiming, no major insults."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Major being?"_

_"Anything above twerp, idiot, and bratty scum."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Yes, because Bratty Scum is totally my nickname. My dad wanted it to be my real name, but my mother wouldn't have it."_

_"Deal?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Why not?"_

**SKYVOV **has sent you a Handshake. Accept? Or Decline?

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Skyvov? Seriously?"_ I clicked Accept.

_"Good. This never happened."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"I have questions."_

_"What."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"The Prince looks like what?"_

_"Blond, tiara, shit-eating grin."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Annnnd Faggot Maggot looks like what?"_

_"Faggot maggot? Hold on, I gonna write that one down…"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"oooooook… duh nuh nuh nuh duh nuh nuh… duh nuh nuh nuh NUH… nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh…"_

_"stfu. He has a green Mohawk, sunglasses, feather-fetish What else?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Who was Whitey from last night?"_

_"Squalo. Fucking annoying piece of shit always shouts."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"I pity the fool."_

The reference to Mr. T seemed lost on him, so I continued.

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Any other of your psychotic bitches I should be able to recognize so I can spray them with Mace, or is that all?"_

_"No that I'll tell you about. That's all you're getting, Bratty Scum."_

I could almost hear his dark laughter in the background.

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Okay. Two more questions."_

_"Shoot."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "lol, okay… why do none of you have screen names?"_

_"You have two questions and you waste one on THAT?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "ANSWER MMMEEEEE!!!"_

_"You fuc… you idiot. It's part of the program that erases evidence of the conversations."_

"Who ya talking you, sis?"

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_"Shit, one sec."_

"Just a temperamental friend who likes to swear. That's why you're not allowed to see."

"Aw… please?"

"No." I put on a stern face, denying my little brother.

Aisoku pulled out his deadliest weapon: the puppy-dog eyes. Except, they don't work when it's to protect him.

"I said no. Now, why are you here?"

"Oh! Mother wants you downstairs for the meeting in an hour an' a half."

"Alright. Tell her I'll be down by then." I heaved a long-suffering sigh, and reopened the computer as my room door shut.

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Sry bout that. My little bro gets curious."_

_"His name?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "No way in hell am I gonna give you anything on my brother. If you take it by force, I'll call in some favors to protect him. But NO WAY IN HELL am I GIVING YOU FUCKING ANYTING ON MY LITTLE FUCKING BROTHER! YOU LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!"_

_"…"_

I shook my head, trying to clear it. A few minutes passed, and I started to wonder if I went JUST a bit too far.

_"Done yet?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Yeah. I'm just a bit protective of my bro."_

_"I noticed. There's no way you'd still be alive otherwise."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "You got a brother?"_

_"No. Won't tell you who or what or anything, but I've got someone pretty damn close."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Must've taken a while for you to realize that."_

_"…"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "You don't strike me as the mushy type."_

_"Fuck yeah."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "OMG ."_

_"?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "We're getting along! It's the end of the world as we know it…( and I feel fine…)"_

_"Stfu. Now. Last question?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "… um… I forgot XD. I got distracted."_

_"Stupid moron… think of something else, Bratty Scum."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "uh… well, instead, I'll ask you why you seem to despise the guy who offered me the tutoring thing."_

_"I am the leader of Varia. He is part of Vongola."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Isn't Varia OF Vongola? VOV, Varia Of Vongola. Right?"_

_"Damn. You're observant."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ ":P"_

_"Yes. We are. Varia is the Independent Assassination Squad. We're nothing but specters to other Families. You hear of us, but you'll never see us. Not for long, anyway."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Huh… So you, as the powerful and probably charismatic leader of Varia, influence the opinions of your underlings. You seem to have some sort of issue or grudge against the rest of the Vongola, maybe even the boss, so you act spitefully towards them. As a consequence, the rest of the Varia acts the same, creating animosity. I'm guessing you don't want me to accept because you don't want to have me as some sort of target? Or, maybe you just don't want to add to their ranks. This theory is a little out there, and no, I'm not this proud: perhaps you were planning on recruiting me for the Varia?"_

I waited a few minutes, hoping and nearly praying to God that I hadn't crossed a line, or that he wasn't laughing so hard he punctured a lung.

_"…"_

After that simple response, I waited another four or five minutes.

_"Holy fucking shit."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "?"_

_"No wonder the Old Man wanted to recruit you."_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Old man… Hold on."_

_"What, brat?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Old man. Recruit. You father… is the boss? Or…….hm."_

_"What, hm?"_

**TIGERSTRIPES50**_ "Judging by your apparently bad opinion of him, he must've done something terrible… perhaps you were next in line, but were declined at the last moment?"_

A ten minute long pause this time. I think I hit a nerve.

_"Be ready for this week."_

"Shit… I think I just hit a _really sore_ nerve…"

I massaged the bridge of my nose, wishing my thinking wasn't quite so accurate. Though, the only reason to deny Xanxus as the next boss of Vongola Corp. or the Family or whatever was if he wasn't blood related, or there was something better than him. He already said he didn't have any brothers, so that rules out the Better than Him option, which means…

"Adopted…"

My eyebrows beetled as I considered this. "I'll keep it to myself, for now…"

"Sis!"

"Coming!"

I shut all programs, erased the history, and logged off, just to be sure. I changed into the annoyingly tight skirt suit my mother picked out, disgusted by the short length used to show off my legs, thin from running, and did my hair in a neat bun, slipping my reading glasses into the breast pocket of the blazer. I grabbed some expensive pens and placed two in the lower left pocket, looked myself over once more, and left.

Appearances were everything with my mother, so I would act the part of a successful and studious businesswoman until later, when I would scarf down a large cheese pizza and two cold cans of root beer. Until then… I'd do my best to appear perfect.

For Mother and Father.

* * *

That one was a bit longer, in case you haven't noticed. WHEE!

I'm listening to a Rick Ross song right now... "Everyday I'm Hustling" lol so repetitive, and now it's stuck in my head! NO!

(If you wish for this series to continue, I take donations in the form of iPod headphones, since mine never last long... it's always the same problem with the wires, no matter what. Good thing my mom stored a pair of spare ones... and hid them from me! YAY!)

-Panther-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Hitman On Your Doorstep

Lol... MORE msn convos! I love those. They give you the freedom to swear at people and not get punched.

Here's another long chapter! Enjoy! And thanks for the Reviews, Aya-chan~. YAY!!! *Puts in new headphones and starts headbanging*

* * *

Slamming my door shut with all my might, I locked it and went to kneel next to my bed, resting my head on my crossed arms, panting.

"Milady? Would you like me to fetch you something?"

"I'm fine, Wabi. Actually…" I thought for a moment. "Get me my laptop, please."

"Yes, milady."

He left, returning a few moments later with my computer. I took it without a word from him, and long used to my moods he left again, shutting the door with an almost silent click.

_Logging on… Please wait._

TIGERSTRIPES50 has logged on.

"_Hey bratty scum."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Not in the mood for verbal spars."_

"_What the fuck's got you riled up?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Meetings. Board room. Pedo."_

"_Tell me. I'll make the bastard disappear."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Why not? My mother and father are trying to train me to take over the family business, since I'm more proficient with my mind than my bro is. So they force me to attend these God-forsaken meetings with the rest of the aged bastards in there. There's one of them that likes to grope me when no one's looking, and last time I shouted at him I was banned from everything and got my ears boxed. Pretty old fashioned, but I couldn't hear for an hour afterwards. I would've killed him already, but I don't have access to firearms. Or explosives. Or an arsonist. "_

"_Heh. Name?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Otawari."_

"_Got it."_

There was no sign of him logging off, so I sighed and decided to see who else was on.

"_Hello."_

"Eh? Who the hell…?"

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Uh, hi?"_

"_Try and guess who I am."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Related to Xanxus?"_

"_Not quite."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Part of Vongola Mafia Family?"_

"_Correct. What were the clues?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "No username, trying to make me guess who you are. Plus, he just logged off or something. I can't tell. And, when I asked if you were related to Xanxus, you said "not quite"."_

"_Hm. I suppose you're the one who called the hit on Otawari?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Not so much a hit as revenge for groping me every chance he gets."_

"_Makes sense."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "So… what do you want?"_

"_I have a puzzle for you."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "oook"_

"_Two high school students are on their way to school. The day is normal so far. Suddenly, a strange man leaps out and grabs one of their bags, thinking it contains important documents. He looks worse for wear, and is bleeding. Where would he hide?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Are we in Japan right now?"_

"_We are where you are."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "… Hm Assuming he's rival Mafia: there's an old building about four blocks directly south of my house. It used to be an indoor swimming pool, and part of the collapsed roof forms a ceiling over what was the deep end. If he's not there, then he's probably either running out of the country as fast as he can, or he's returning to a preset location to change clothes, get medical help, etc. If he's not mafia and just a random mugger, he's not very smart and you're running after him as we "speak" if you haven't already shot him."_

"_Very good. No wonder the Ninth wants to recruit you."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "If it's for Vongola Corp. or whatever, I still refuse."_

"_You can't see me, but I'm smirking."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Yay for you. I'm laughing my ass off."_

"_Why?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "My cat got drunk at the board meeting cause she stole a glass of wine and fell of my bed."_

"_Cute."_

"That's that for him. Or her. Can't tell." I muttered to myself after a few minutes, cussing him/her out. "Well, might as well see who else is on. Ah! HurricaneBomb59!"

I clicked the name.

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Heya Bomb!"_

HurricaneBomb59 _"Yo. Friend just got mugged. Kinda upset."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Seriously? You're not pulling my leg?"_

HurricaneBomb59 _"No… why?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Because some random guy gave me a "puzzle" that two high school students near me got mugged and the guy ran off. What happened?"_

HurricaneBomb59 _"We found him in an old abandoned building."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"The collapsed indoor swimming pool? Under the downed roof, in the deep end?"_

HurricaneBomb59 _"…You're freaking me out here."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Shit… You're mafia?"_

HurricaneBomb59 _"…"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Vongola, right? The other guy was too."_

HurricaneBomb59 _"Well… uh…"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Lol. It's okay. I've already been contacted by a few of the others. Couple from Varia, and one inviting me to be tutored to be on the next Board of Vongola Corp. or something."_

HurricaneBomb59 _"THAT WAS YOU?!?!"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Uh, yes? Why?"_

HurricaneBomb59 _"BASIL TOLD US HE WAS VISITING A FUCKING GENIUS! NOT YOU!"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"I find that to be very offensive. You only know me on the Internet! I didn't know you were Mafia! *is still giggling*"_

HurricaneBomb59 _"That giggling isn't a good sign is it?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Naw, it's fine. My cat's drunk."_

HurricaneBomb59 _"Not asking."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"You do that. G2g, later."_

HurricaneBomb59 _"Ciao."_

"Still got no idea who he really is, but… shit! This is getting interesting!"

I chuckled, standing abruptly when a gun shot rang out below.

"Holy shit… iPod…"

I put in my iPod, pretending I didn't hear it. I waited for Xanxus to contact me again, wishing he had a username so I could click it.

"_Hey Brat."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Let me guess. That was you."_

"_No shit."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"That was fast."_

"_What the hell didja expect? We're the fucking Varia."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Yeah, I got that. I just chatted with another Vongola guy and my friend is in your Family too."_

"_No names?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Well the friends username is HurricaneBomb59."_

"_Gokudera."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Eh?"_

"_The self-proclaimed right hand of the next boss."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Ah. …………"_

"_What?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"It just hit me that my online penpal has powerful connections. And no one will be groping me anymore! Yay!"_

"_Great. Another pep-squad."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Shut it."_

"_Tell anyone about these chats and I'll blow your brains out."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Not quite sure why, but… alright."_

_SKYVOV "Good. I'm registered under SKYVOV. Click it if you need something."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Something being…?"_

_SKYVOV "A hitman at your doorstep, money, you know the drill."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Sure. Okay."_

SKYVOV_ "Hm. You're surprisingly calm."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"I'm too chill to be affected by much."_

SKYVOV_ "Hm."_

SKYVOV has logged off.

"Aw, fuck you too, bitch-face…"

I heaved a heavy sigh, falling back on my bed. "I wish you were still here, Jacki. Why the fuck didja move back to America, huh?"

My best friend, Jacqueline Maud, had come from America about four years ago. She moved back not 8 months ago, and I hadn't gotten a single letter. Made me a bit sad, really.

When she left I became even more of a loner, and my parents eventually brought me out of the normal schools and into Home-Schooling, even hiring three tutors: Languages, History and Geography, and Science and Math. BORING.

They taught me things I could learn faster off the Internet. Seriously.

"Hey Wave."

I patted my stumbling kitty on the head and leaped off my bed, stretching and going downstairs to face the mayhem, heading right towards the kitchen and turning my iPod on full blast. As I got down there I stood in mock horror, staring at the cadaver that had been Otawari minutes ago.

"Uh, mom? What happened?" I demanded quietly, staring.

"Oh, it w-was t-terrible!" she sobbed, clutching my father's arm. He gave her a sympathetic look and gazed across the room at the other members of the Board, and they left the room.

"Our dearest daughter… it would seem that Otawari-san was targeted by hitmen. We don't know who or why, but we will make sure both you and your brother are safe. You needn't worry."

"I know, father. We're safe." I nodded, giving him a quick hug. "I think I lost my appetite, though."

"I will have Wabi bring you some calming tea and biscuits. Please, return to your room and bring your brother."

"Yes." I bowed my head, strands of dark hair falling out of the ponytail and covering one eye. "Aisoku. Come."

"Y-yes!"

He ran towards me and I scooped the nine-year-old up and into my arms, carrying the chubby little nine-year-old to my room.

"Don't you worry, alright? We're safe. I'm sure it was an isolated incident."

"What's that mean?" he whispered, cuddled against my side. I wrapped an arm around him, knowing he needed the warmth.

"It means that someone wanted to hurt only Otawari, and not anyone else."

"Oh… and Oto-san and Oka-san?"

"They're safe too, I'm sure."

"'Kay."

He crawled over the top of my covers and brought them down, then over his shoulder. Soon, he was asleep, lying on his side.

"Must be later than I thought…" I yawned, then glanced at the bottom corner of my laptop, seeing it was just past nine. His bedtime. "Well, I guess you can crash here then. Night, Ai."

"Night…" he replied, maybe in his sleep. I patted the side of his head and re-opened MSN to find a new username.

"What the hell is with you people? STORMVOV? Eh?"

I clicked it, for the heck of it, and the first message I received was "Ushishishi".

"Alright then…"  
TIGERSTRIPES50 "_Let me guess, the prince who emailed me."_

STORMVOV_ "Ushishishi… there is only one prince!"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Ah. Okay."_

STORMVOV_ "Off with your head, peasant! Alas, the King would have the Prince's head if something permanent were to happen to the peasant…"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Permanent? So you guys are allowed to harass me and cut me and stuff, but if I lose a limb it's your neck?"_

STORMVOV_ "Exactly! Ushishishi, maybe the peasant isn't a peasant? But that would make her a Princess, but she's not…"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Maybe I'm middle class?"_

STORMVOV_ "Ahah! That's it! The peasant is truly a merchant! Brilliant!"_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Great. Glad we got to clear that up."_

STORMVOV_ "Ushishishi."_

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"If that's all you've got to say, I'll be going now."_

STORMVOV_ "Ushishishi."_

Just to see if it would work, I clicked the Block button. Nothing happened so instead, I decided to Appear Offline and see what would happen. Ushishishi was spammed to me every five seconds, so I logged off. Unfortunately, that didn't work either, so I replied.

TIGERSTRIPES50 "_If you bust my computer doing that I'm throwing cans of spam at you."_

That shut him up, and it let me log off MSN.

* * *

Two points if you can guess the two new people on MSN up there!

And, if you can take my addiction to music and find the full name of that drunken kitty! "Wave" is short for something.

(I don't have very long comments, I know. I have my last exam for the first semester today. AND NONE TOMORROW WOOT HOME ALONE I GET TO SLEEEEEP!) :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Lion's Den

NEW CHAPPIE! YAY!!!

Still trying to guess who gave the puzzle?

...

...

Find out after you read this chapter! It should be fairly obvious... at least, I _thought _it was... -_-'

ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning I woke to find Aisoku curled up next to me with the corner of the quilt in his little hand. He was pretty cute like that and I didn't want to wake him, but I had to get up to go eat.

"Milady? Your mother has sent me with your breakfast."

"Huh? Oh, right. Morning. Alright!"

I sat up with a huff and stretched my arms, yawning heavily.

"Also, milady, there is another letter here for you from what would appear to be the same sender."

"Give?"

He handed it over and I slipped it open only to find an orange flame alight at the top, about the size of a toonie.

"I got some really freaky friends, you know that?"

"Y-yes, milady…" he stuttered, shocked. I sighed and read the letter.

_Togatta Yoshime,_

_It has come to my attention that you have cordially refused the invitation to become a privileged student of our top tutors to inherit the prestigious seat on the Board of Governors. As current Leader and President of Vongola Corporation, located in Italy, I would like to extend a hand of invitation for you to observe how we work. _

_Should you choose to accept, you will be brought to Venice, Italy, via private jet, guarded by the most advanced security currently available._

_If you insist on your refusal, I would still like us to meet at a preset time and location. I do believe you have already deduced most of our work, and I also believe one of your close friends is one of our students as well. If you would like us to meet, you can contact me by calling the number below, or simply by replying to the email that has been sent._

_The time and location of this meeting will be arranged so that none will be inconvenienced. _

_If you wish for the Vongola Corporation to simply leave you be, I understand. However, I must insist that we meet, if only for tea and pleasantries. I have heard many reports of your academic brilliance and wish to see if they are true._

_Formally yours, _

_Timoteo, Head of Vongola Corporation_

_Boss of Vongola Family_

It included a 1-800 number, and I sighed.

"Shit… um, Wabi!"

"Yes, milady?" he re-entered the room.

"Get Aisoku to his room, please."

"Right away."

As soon as they were gone, I felt a tiny surge of panic course through me before I calmed. I went onto MSN once more and tried to click on SKYVOV. Right before I did, the message popped up.

SKYVOV _"Shit, he's pushing it. DO NOT ACCEPT."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Yes. That much is clear. He is "insisting" however, and that probably means he'll drag me by force if I resist."_

SKYVOV _"I know… Fucking senile old man… shit…"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Actually…"_

SKYVOV _"What?!"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "He said that he wanted to meet for tea and pleasantries, which means a formal invitation to a public meeting place."_

SKYVOV _"What the hell are you getting at?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "If some of your men, loyal only to yourself, just happened to be there, since you're stuck in Japan anyway, it wouldn't be suspicious, and if he tried anything, they could step in. A fight would ensue, yeah, but I could get away."_

SKYVOV _"I get it. What else?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "I'll push for the location close to a public transit, like a metro. With the crowds in there I'll be invisible in seconds. Also, I can suggest a time that would find your men out anyway."_

SKYVOV _"Could work. Hold on."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Yessir."_

I took the chance offered by the interlude to change, and just as I was about to remove my pajama shirt, I realized that they probably had someone watching me. Just because, I shut the drapes and muttered, "Fucking pedophiles getting it on seeing me change…" while I got into some dark jeans and an orange tee.

I looked back on my screen to see he replied about a minute ago, and read:

SKYVOV _"Here's the plan. You manipulate him into thinking no; you haven't had contact with us except for the initial meeting. He's only guessing. Say that you've been contacted by a random hitman, and that you're pretty sure your internet friend is Mafia, but you're not quite sure. You're not connected to the hit on Otawari. Meet at 2, tomorrow. If he asks why the specific time, think of something he can't question. Get him to meet you in Tokyo city. There's an expensive and classy restaurant there called Blue Ribbon. Serves all kinds of shit. Get something either Italian or Japanese, nothing else. Squalo you've met, Belphegor is the crazy prince, and Mammon is a baby. If something starts to go wrong, go to the bathroom. One of the stalls will be Out of Order. Go in. You'll find something to contact me with. If he tries to force you into anything, DO NOT ACCEPT. Say you'll need time, or whatever. But DO NOT ACCEPT. Remember, something goes wrong, we're there with a change of clothes about your size and tickets to the metro. Squalo'll go with you while the others hold the old man down. Got it?"_

I re-read it twice, and copied it, printing it.

TIGERSTRIPES50 _"Alright, got it. Chauffeur will be my own…?"_

SKYVOV _"No. Levi will drive you. He'll be there at 12:30. He'll hand you a card to cover the expenses. How old are you?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Almost 19."_

SKYVOV _"How old can you look?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "About 23."_

_SKYVOV "Good. Look that way. Fool everyone into thinking you're in your twenties, but don't give a specific age."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "right. Anything else?"_

SKYVOV _"Yeah. The way things work at Blue Ribbon: the place is nigh impossible to get into. The old man should be there before you. If he's not, say you've been cordially invited by Vongola the Ninth to discuss business. They'll let you wait or bring you to the table he's reserved."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "How am I supposed to know about this place?"_

SKYVOV _"Think of something."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Right. Anything else?"_

SKYVOV _"Why the fuck are you so calm?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "It feels like I'm playing a video game! :P"_

SKYVOV _"…Great. Whatever. Get ready."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Yep! Should I reply now?"_

SKYVOV _"Did you receive the email?"_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "About five minutes ago, yeah."_

SKYVOV _"Do it."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Yessir."_

SKYVOV _"Brat."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Yessir?"_

There was radio silence for a few tense moments.

SKYVOV _"Don't die."_

TIGERSTRIPES50_ "Yessir."_

SKYVOV has logged off.

TIGERSTRIPES50 has logged off.

I opened up my emails and found one from Vongola Corp. I clicked it and read that I was being fomally invited. Pretty much the same shizznit as the letter.

_Representative of Vongola Corporation,_

_I would like to accept your invitation for a formal meeting. However, as I am quite busy in my studies during this time, I'm afraid the meeting will have to be tomorrow. I have government exams that have already been scheduled for a continuous month, starting on Wednesday, and I would like to have as much time to prepare as possible._

_If I may make a suggestion: my tutors release me at noon tomorrow, since they have more than just the one student. If we could meet at, say, four o'clock, it would be excellent._

_As for the location, I was considering bringing my family to a restaurant called Blue Ribbon in Tokyo city. However, I would like to test it first to see if it is appropriate for my younger brother and my newly-grieving parents. I also have my own driver, so my transportation has been arranged, as have the funds to cover any gratuitous expenses on my family's behalf._

_If you have any words or suggestions as to the location and time, please reply soon, for as I said, I am quite busy academically._

_Cordially Yours, _

_Togatta Yoshime, Heir to Yoshime Corporation in Japan._

I got rid of my email signature and hit send, then shut my computer and huffed, trying not to feel dizzy. What the hell is going on here?

The rest of the day passed without any harassment from the Varia. I started to wonder, and soon realized that they were probably busy, preparing for the trap the "old man", aka Ninth, set for me. He, or they, replied to my email pretty quickly, saying that four was a little late, why not 2? Also, they would indeed love to meet me at Blue Ribbon, saying how it was an excellent gourmet restaurant.

I smirked when I saw how they had fallen right into my pace, sending SKYVOV, or Xanxus to myself, a short message saying how everything was going smoothly so far. He replied with a simple "good" and logged off again, leaving me bored.

That night, I went to my father's office to tell him. I knocked at the door and waited.

"Enter."

"Father." I bowed at the waist slightly, signaling my respect.

"Ah. Togatta. What is it that you need?"

"I realized not too long ago how foolish I was to decline the young man representing Vongola Corporation. I used the information he gave me to contact them once more, and have arranged to meet them in a restaurant in Tokyo city, tomorrow at 2 o'clock. I came to see if you had any objections. If so, I will cancel immediately."

By doing this I was showing him how I would disappoint and possibly anger a very powerful company for his word alone, giving him the feeling of power over me. I smirked a bit on the inside, knowing how I was playing with them. It was wrong, but it was also amusing.

"Well, you are correct in that you were foolish. However, since you have arranged to fix this error, I have no complaints. What is the restaurant?"

"They have made reservations at Blue Ribbon, father."

He was silent for a moment, and I glance up surreptitiously to see a pole axed look on his slightly pudgy face.

"Blue Ribbon? And the transportation?"

"They have arranged to have a chauffeur pick me up in time, and to bring me back after the meeting."

"What will you be wearing?"

"The cocktail dress mother bought for me for my 18th birthday."

"Aha! I knew we should have kept it. Very well. I accept your plans. You are dismissed."

"Thank you very much, father." I bowed once more and left the room, a huge, confident smile covering half my face for a moment before I entered the green house my mother was in.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Togatta?"

I repeated the process, only to have her squeal for joy and spin around, delighted at the fact that I was wearing the dress SHE picked out for me.

SKYVOV _"So? Plans are set?"_

TIGERSTRIPES _"Yes. Yes they are. I suggested 4, they made it 2. I told them I wanted to test Blue Ribbon for my family, they accepted. I told them I have transportation and that I have funds to cover any extra expenses on behalf of my family. I also happened to mention that I was the heir to Yoshime Corp. in Japan. I think it helped."_

SKYVOV "_It would. Your corporation is fucking huge, and only a little illegal. Or didn't you know that?"_

TIGERSTRIPES _" I did… I guessed it when I was 7. Kinda freaked me out. There was a cadaver in my basement for like, three days. Kinda gross."_

SKYVOV _"Che. Be ready for noon."_

TIGERSTRIPES _"Yessir."_

SKYVOV has logged off.

TIGERSTRIPES has logged off.

"Holy shit… Motherfucking whores… son of a cocksucker… stupid fucking cunts… ARGH!"

I threw my hands into the air, trying to get the necklace just right. Finally, Wabi stepped in.

"Milady, if I may…?"

"Yes?" I asked civilly. He held out what appeared to be a tiny metal pin. My eyes lit up, and I held my dark hair away from my back. "Brilliant! One is a chocker, the other two go below. Like… this!"

He made short work with his thin fingers, and I smiled brightly at the aging man. "Thank you!"

"Not at all, milady."

"Is there someone at the door yet?"

"I will check."

He disappeared for two moments before returning.

"There is a chauffeur from your acquaintances in the drive."

"Thanks again."

He helped me slip into my white fur-lines coat, because the night was chilly and the coat was very fancy and expensive, and I stepped out of my room to encounter Aisoku. He had some pretty wide eyes there.

"Wow, sis! You're really pretty!"

I kneeled carefully, smiling and kissing his forehead. "Thank you! Please take care of Soundwave for me, okay? And let me know if he's been a bad kitty."

"I will!" he nodded enthusiastically and I chuckled, walking briskly and confidently towards the front door, feeling oddly tall. I opened the front door, stepped outside, and kept walking, calmly, towards the lion's den. Wabi shut the door behind me and I climbed as gracefully as I could into the back of the black stretch limousine, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Nice car." I smirked.

"Thank you. It's Boss's personal favorite."

"Really. I'll try not to spill anything."

The driver turned to face me, a serious look on his odd, foreign features. I almost sniggered at his moustache.

"That'd be a good idea, because if the boss get pissed and destroys it, he'll get even more pissed."

I smirked, and I could've sworn I saw him shiver. "Let's go." I suggested in an influential tone, and the limo proved to be a smooth ride as we left the estate, heading towards Tokyo.

* * *

IT WAS REBORN! He's always with Tsuna and Gokudera is always with Tsuna, and HurricaneBomb59 is Gokudera. Make the connection(s), people! If you still don't get it, review or send me a message or something and I'll try to explain better!

I've already finished this story (it might not even make 10 chapters... my God, this is a short one!) and I myself know what it's like to wait IMPATIENTLY for new chapters, so I upload them if I have them.

Lol. I changed my avatar. I couldn't help it! It was too cute! And funny. :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Escape

NEW CHAPPIE! AGAIN!

Thanks for the reviews... They make me un-lazy. I think this story is almost done, too... but not to worry! Part two is undergoing construction as we speak! Write! Read! WHATEVER!

Enjoy!

* * *

When we arrived, Levi opened the door for me and helped me by offering his hand. "Don't forget the stall and the metro."

I nodded, understanding his words perfectly. I had memorized what Xanxus had written as the plan, and I intended to follow it perfectly. I really didn't want his guns pointed at my face, after all.

I walked slowly and surely up the stairs, purse clutched in a way that said if you grabbed it, you'd be hunted.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Madame. Do you have a reservation?"

"I believe that Vongola the Ninth has cordially invited me to discuss business plans. I would assume he's arrived prior to myself?" I inquired, smiling coyly.

The man became quite flustered, and I smiled and cheered on the inside. It was working!

"Yes, I believe he is. P-please, right this way."

He guided me nervously through the crowds and because of my running-trained legs, I kept up just fine, that coy, yet fake, smile staying in place. When we arrived I gave a curt word of thanks and smiled brightly at the white-haired man who waited calmly at his seat.

If I wasn't prepared, I'd have shivered from the aura of power he presented. Merely his presence held a tone that was not to be ignored and NOT to be disobeyed.

"Miss Yoshime."

"Please, Togatta is fine." I smiled, taking the proffered hand and bowing slightly over it, assuming he knew all the Japanese traditions. He did, and bowed his head only slightly, to show the difference in power. I kept the smile up, though toned it down, and allowed one of the men to take my coat for me. He kept the fur-lined product over his arm, stepping back and disappearing for a few short moments. All this was background, however, as I focused on impressing the Ninth.

"You look wonderful, Miss Togatta. I must say, it was a bit of a surprise that you requested such a place to meet."

"I wanted to see if it lived up to the standards set by popular myth and urban legends before bringing my family to eat." I replied smoothly, sitting in the seat opposite of him. My knees felt weak already, and through this… aura of sheer strength that gripped my chest like a vice, I smiled, my back straight and poised.

"In your reply, you mentioned in passing that your family is now grieving."

I grew somber at that. "Ah. Yes. One of my father's good friends and a rather influential member of the Yoshime Corp. Board of governors was murdered in our home not more than two days ago. I'm afraid the sight of a fresh cadaver may have scarred my younger brother, and I want to try and distract his mind with… better memories. I believe that Blue Ribbon might be what he needs right now."

The man smiled. I could tell that it wasn't fake, that he wasn't pretending. He really, truly was concerned. It would be so easy to take advantage of that concern to care for Aisoku… To simply accept, and-. No. DO NOT ACCEPT. Right? Xanxus. I knew he, at least, would use the stick before the carrot. He wouldn't put up false pretenses of kindness.

"Here are the menus, sir and miss. Would you like to take a look at the wines we have in store?"

"I believe I will have my regular, thank you."

I blinked. "Well, seeing as this is my first visit, what do you suggest?"

"Well, if you are planning on ordering a red meat, this wine will accent the spices wonderfully and bring out the flavor, while this one will…"

I ended up ordering a filet mignon, medium-rare, with the third thing they listed that was a not-so potent alcohol. I couldn't help but add to that, "Ah. Well, I seem to have a low tolerance for alcohol, so I would like to avoid something too strong." I didn't pick the first because that the equivalent of saying, "lookit me! I got no idea what the heck I'm doing!"

Second would be almost the same. Third was fine.

The evening passed by quickly enough. Small talk and random chitchat was prevalent, and I have to admit…

It was so tempting to just accept the offer, to simply say sure, I'll do it. He seemed so trustworthy, so honest, that it was too difficult to resist at one point. I did my best not to show it, and right after the meal was done I was about to excuse myself for the ladies' room. The Ninth stopped me, however, and suddenly he had a glint in his eyes I didn't quite like.

"Miss Togatta, I'm sure you understand that what I'm offering you is in yours and your family's best interest. If you accept, we'll be able to protect them very well. If not, well, something unfortunate might happen to your dear little brother and your poor parents. I'm sure you understand that simply accept, and all your needs will be fulfilled. Truly. Think about it, please. I'd hate for anyone to make a rash decision."

"Of course, sir. I understand perfectly. In fact, the reason I accepted the invitation was because I realized, why shouldn't I accept? I would still have another week to reconsider. Right?"

"Perhaps…" The question! He dodged it!

"Well, if you'll excuse me for a bit, I'd like to go to the restroom to freshen up a tad. Hm?"

"Of course, miss Togatta. I'll be waiting."

I smiled, and walked calmly, as though I wasn't just about to be a fugitive from a very powerful man and a very powerful Mafia family.

"Shit…" I cursed, opening the stall door and shutting it. I prayed he wouldn't suspect anything until too late. "Um… ahah!"

I picked up the miniature headset and the air around me wavered.

"Since you are contacting the Boss, I will use illusion to cover you."

"Whoever that was, thanks."

"_We're getting you outta there now, brat. Mammon will make a distraction. Squalo is my right hand. He'll get you out. Clothes should be handed over by Belphegor right about-"_

"Ushishishi… here you are, Merchant Girl."

"Thanks." I whispered, shutting the stall door. "Xanxus."

"_What?"_

"You know how I keep saying I don't get normal emotional responses?"

"_Yeah. What 'bout it, twerp?"_

"Right now I'm fucking scared. My knees are shaking. Happy?"

"… _No. I'm not."_

I raised an eyebrow at the strangely morose tone, but shrugged, simply accepting it. I put the headset piece onto the toilet paper thing and slipped my shoes off, shoving them under the door. Sneakers were shoved back. I accepted them and put the socks on, taking my dress off carefully after removing my jewelry. I wrapped it all up and held it over he door, and it was snatched by Belphegor before I slipped the jeans and tee on, the sweater following. A hat went on next and I found my wallet in the large, singular pocket. I grabbed the headset. "You probably got cameras in here. Am I forgetting anything?"

"_No. Now go. Mammon's about to start. Squalo's waiting outside. Belphegor'll bring you. After you find Squalo, stick to him like a fucking magnet, got it? Don't wander, nothing. Trust no one until I get to you.__Not even I know who the hell is working with the Old Man. Now go! You've already wasted seven minutes in there."_

"Right. What do I-"

My question was interrupted by Belphegor who, as soon as the stall door was open, grabbed the headset and crushed it, smiling like a lunatic and letting the tiny shards fall down the sink.

"Ushishishi… Not to worry. Merchant will be fine!"

He took my arm in a surprisingly gentle manner. "And my brother?"

"Lussuria and Levi are at your estate to guard them all! Ushishishi, and Wabi is too."

"Wabi? He's Mafia too? Holy fucking shit… you guys are everywhere…"

We soon reached the outside of the restaurant. Three men were standing and watching us. "Ushishishi, you peasants! Hurry! The King is angry!"

"We know, Sir." One nodded his head, and the other two concentrated harder. He broke off from the small group and accompanied us.

I didn't even realize we were outside 'till we were at the metro and a rather impatient Squalo was dragging me along. "Che, fucking twerp had to go ruin a perfect fucking plan…"

"I was so, so tempted to just accept, you know."

I muttered under my breath to avoid eavesdroppers, and the white-haired man gave me a condescending look. "I don't know if he's ever done this to you, but… his aura just got bigger and more imposing, and he was so trustworthy… I was too tempted to just say sure, let's do it, and get all this shit over with. But I knew… once he threatened my brother, I knew…"

"Knew what, twerp?" the swordsman inquired, looking only a little less superior.

"I can't trust him, of all people." I smirked. "At least Xanxus doesn't give false notions of kindness."

"Fuck yeah… the boss is the Boss. No one's better. No one has a greater wrath!" he stage-whispered. My smirk faltered.

"Is it normal for me to feel kinda sick right now? It might be fear. I can't tell."

"Probably wasn't the fucking food."

"No…"

"What, you can't recognize shitty fear?"

I shook my head. "I'm not really normal, emotionally speaking. More of a eunuch than anything."

"Eh. Whatever. At least you know the Boss now."

I couldn't really see anything: it was like being in a strong river, swept along mercilessly. Squalo was the only rock I could hold onto right now, metaphorically speaking, so I did.

"When we get to… wherever… what's happening? I hate the feeling of not knowing. Being helpless fucking sucks."

"Hm. The Boss fucking insists that you, shitty little twerp, stay with the Varia for a while. SAFETY and all that. Since we don't want connections to us or your family, we just staged your kidnapping."

"How?"

"Illusions. What, you didn't noticed the three shits standing outside?"

"I didn't even realize we were outside until I got on the metro."

"Che. Useless piece of trash…"

His egotistical superiority was back, making me feel small. I didn't like it, but I dealt with it. For now.

"This is our stop, twerp."

He gave a sharp yank on my arm, startling me out of my reverie. "Hm? Oh…"

I stood and stretched carefully, getting off the transit before the door shut on me. I followed best I could, praying once more that I wouldn't get lost. I still felt kinda woozy, my knees still unsteady, but I kept moving, if only to not piss of a man who has a sword welded to his fake hand.

"Get in."

He shoved me unceremoniously into a waiting car, a rather inconspicuous one, and got into the driver's seat. Soon, we were hurtling down the highway.

What felt like minutes, but in reality more than several hours, later, we arrived at a large mansion. The Varia base, hopefully.

"Get out."

I'm not quite sure, but I think he got a bit exasperated at this point, and practically dragged me into the house. He then shoved me inside and I got more than a few glares. One fucker grabbed my hip and I seized his shoulder at just the right angle to snap it out of place. Hearing him scream, I smirked evilly, finally remembering that someone had threatened my little brother.

"If one more person touches me without my personal consent, I will kill you. Am I clear?" I smiled, grinning as best as I could to imitate Belphegor's Cheshire grin. The masses shrank back a bit, and I sighed. "Good. I'd hate to get blood on these clothes."

Squalo had a sharp-toothed grin as I followed him. He was speaking, but I didn't really hear the words. Finally, he led me to a room and smacked my head, somewhat gently.

"Voi. Boss' waiting for ya. Go in."

I sighed. Will I never be able to rest?

I opened the door and it snapped shut behind me. Xanxus looked up from his throne-like chair and Ottoman. Seeing me, he gave a little smirk. "Hey, Brat. You okay?"

"Not sure…"

"You look like a fucking puppet. Sit down before you fall."

"Sure…"

I had just realized that my legs and feet were killing me. "I think… I know what fear feels like now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It feels like you've just pissed off a very powerful man and a very powerful Mafia Family. It also feels slightly like hysteria."

"Che… Whatever. I don't feel fear, so I couldn't tell ya. Drink?"

He offered a glass of God-knows-what and I gladly took it. "Thanks. What is it?"

"Just drink the fucking thing."

"What, did you spike it?"

"No, idiot. It's alcohol, plain and simple. And if you really have a low tolerance-"

"I don't. It's pretty high."

I took a sip, feeling a burning sensation running down my throat. "Whoa. That's some strong stuff."

"You know it?"

"I don't pay attention to labels. I just drink whatever sounds good at the time."

"Finish it, then."

I nodded, holding it for another moment before taking a larger sip. The burning sensation cooled slightly and heat radiated through my chest, followed by my stomach. One more sip and the glass was almost empty. I felt a slight buzz, though.

"Heh… anymore'n what you gave me here and I'd be flat out drunk."

"I can see that. Hey. Brat."

"Huh?"

"How tempted were you? To accept the Old Man's offer?"

I drained the glass and was now thoroughly buzzed.

"Very. Very, very, very tempted. To protect my brother, and to take advantage of the kindness that was there at first. He broke me out of that little spell, though… He threatened my bro in passing, kinda, and I realized, what the fuck is this guy thinking? He just wrecked his own plans! I ain't falling for it anymore. Like, with you, at least I know there's no hidden side. He used the carrot first, right? Then he used the stick and I saw through it all. One little slip from him and I saw he's really a conniving bastard with no honor."

"… I could get to like you, kid. Now get to bed. That stuff you drank is pretty potent. Knock you the fuck right out if you ain't careful."

"Right." I stood up, wavering a bit, and put the glass down on the table I saw. "Where's the room?"

"Levi, show her."

"Yes Boss."

"Stalker…" I muttered, seeing the guy from the limo come out from behind some curtains.

"This way."

When we reached what was designated as my room, I collapsed on the bed, not nearly tired. The darkness was nice, though. Light would've given me a fucking headache. I sighed, turning around until I was on my back, and brought my knees up so my stomach wouldn't start to hurt.

"Shit, that _is_ some strong stuff… Here's hoping I don't get a hangover…"

* * *

Wow... The next chapter will be the last! My stories may be short... But I hope you enjoyed this one, at least!

WOOT! GO VARIA!

(I love the Varia. They're so fun to mess with!)


	6. Chapter 6: The Game of Kings & Merchants

This, unfortunately, is the last chapter of The New Recruit. I hope you enjoyed, and I also hope you are patient enough to wait a little while for Part Two, which, I think, will be called The New Recruit II: Balance .

Still not sure yet. You can, however, expect Togatta to remained sharp, witty, and potty-mouthed enough to shame an old salt.

Enjoy!

(All KHR! Characters and names, including the Varia, unfortunately, belong to Amano Akira-sempai. I only own the Yoshime family, Yoshime Corp, and Togatta's swearing ass.)

-Panther-chan

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a minor headache and a funny taste in my mouth. I stood up and stretched, my bones creaking. I shuffled over to what I hoped was a bathroom: it was the closet. I tried the other door: it was to leave the room. I shut that and tried the final door: bathroom.

I cleaned myself up, ignoring the fact that I was wearing the getaway clothes from yesterday. I followed my nose out of the room, shutting the door with a click, and down the halls, trying my best to remember where I went and what I saw so I wouldn't (hopefully) get lost later.

"Voi! Brat!"

"Wuh?" I turned around, eyes still half shut, to see Squalo stomping towards me with his usual sharp-toothed grin.

"Boss wants me to be your fucking tour guide, so you better fucking keep up!"

"Hm… Food?"

"Shut it!"

He smacked me upside the head, but I barely felt it through my sleepy, fuzzy thoughts. It registered only later that he was talking, pointing things out every now and then.

"Go on, get some damn food. Shit, you're like a fucking zombie!"

"I am not a morning person." I explained, holding up a finger before walking into the kitchen. "Hey. It's like being home."

"Eh?"

"My mother likes big kitchens."

"Che, whatever." He snarled at the cooks to make something to wake me up, and as they got to work, frantically trying not to displease the shark, Belphegor arrived on scene.

"Ah! The Merchant has awakened!"

"Hey Prince." I waved, smiling a bit. I gratefully took the glass of water handed to me by the flamboyant Lussuria, who was bouncing around with the cooks; creating masterpieces of food for what I could tell were the main members of the Varia.

"Ushishishi, the Merchant is quite intelligent, to recognize the Prince…"

He started to play with his oddly shaped knives, grinning his special grin, and I tried my best to get rid of the funny taste in my mouth.

"Yeah, whatever it was that Xanxus gave me to drink last night has a lot of alcohol in it…"

"Oh? What did it taste like? Hm? Did it taste fruity? Apples, maybe?" Lussuria inquired, leaning on the table in front of me, his hand holding up his face.

"Uh… yeah, I think so…"

"How much of that shit did he give you?!" Squalo shouted loudly. More so than usual, I might add.

"About a glass. Why?"

"No wonder you're hung over. He gave you the most potent alcohol there is, made specially for those with strong Flames."

"Flames?"

"There are seven main types of Inner Flame: I'm Sun, Squalo is Rain, Belphegor is Storm, Levi is Thunder, Mammon is Mist, and we don't have a Cloud. They are all aspects of the Sky Flame, which the Boss has." Lussuria took on the air of a teacher, making some kind of diagram on a piece of paper with colored markers. I barely even saw it.

"What does this have to do with me not being a morning person?"

"You're like this every morning?"

"Almost… Food?"

Belphegor chuckled quietly, handing me the plate full of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and more. "Thanks."

I picked up the fork and started to eat, and the food was soon gone.

"Would you like more, hun?"

"Please."

They ended up refilling my plate no less than three times, and eventually, when I was full, the kitchen was near empty, only Belphegor and Lussuria remaining.

"You know, hun, I think Squalo likes you…"

"Eh? Why would you think that?"

"Because! He always gives new recruits a hard time, but not you!"

"I think it's cause I chose Xanxus over the Ninth. And, I also know that Xanxus gives a new meaning to the term "brutal honesty"."

"That he does… The King can be cruel, but no matter, for we know we are his Family!"

"Yeah, looks like you're my family too now."

"Eh?"

I sighed, feeling melancholic. "I can't go back to my family now. I'm a missing person, remember? Actually, I'll probably be stuck in here for a long while. Which means you'll all get tired of me at one point or another."

"Of course not! The Merchant is quite smart. The Prince can have fun now!"

"Somehow, I think our definitions of "fun" are slightly different."

"Ushishishi… Tag, Hide and Seek, and Puzzles. And peasants."

"Uh, puzzles. Sure. No knives included."

"Of course."

Belphegor drifted away the table in his rolling chair, laughing his odd laugh, and eventually disappeared around a corner. "Well, if that's all, I'm gonna go back to my room and try not to get killed."

"Sure, hun. You got any problems with the subordinates, you just come get me and I'll take care of it! I'd like some new, tastier morsels, anyway."

"Eh? Why?"

"Hm? You mean the Boss didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You're part of the Varia, silly. He made you our top strategist! Apparently the plan from last night was yours?"

"Not only mine, no. Xanxus helped."

"Well, duh. He's the Boss! Well, off you go before my niceness runs out."

"Right. Thanks for the grub."

"Tata!"

I wandered through the base a bit more, running into a few random people. For some reason they got real quiet and if we were on a street they'd be walking on the other side. The alcohol had stopped affecting my thought processes a little while ago, so by consequence I saw quite clearly what was happening around me. At one point I got annoyed and started to shout at the passerby.

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you? It's not like I just crawled out of a sewer covered in shit! What do you think I am, a fucking demon? Shit, you guys are fucking cowards! Go ahead; walk on the other side of the hall. Run away as fast as you can, cause I don't give a shit!"

That last part was added because they ran off, too scared to even look back. I sighed, shoulders drooping like an anime character, and I marched to my room, re-entering the bathroom to pee.

I decided to chill on my bed for a little while, since it was clear that I had nothing better to do. I heaved a huge sigh, imagining what I would do if I just so happened to see the Ninth, holding a Desert Eagle with a silencer attached, wearing an invisibility suit, in his office, with the window open and a car waiting outside with the world's best getaway driver at the wheel and a passport and plane ticket to get into Canada.

Nothing pleasant, that's for sure.

"Merchant? The Prince is here to play!"

The door opened a crack and Belphegor's voice floated through.

"Um, okay…" I sat up with a small huff, waking up from my dozing. "What do ya wanna play?"

"Chess! The game of Kings is the only one that can entertain the Prince."

"Haven't played that one in a while. Alright, come in, I'll play a few rounds with you. You'll have to re-teach me the rules, though."

"Of course!"

* * *

I truly hope you enjoyed reading this short, 6-chapter story, and I also hope you can wait long enough for my brain to fart again, giving me another great idea to torture the Varia with. Please don't egg me. Seriously.

Actually, if you see any loose ends, tell me about them. That way I won't miss anything and you guys won't be left hanging after the next installment. And, if you want me to include a specific character, like, Bianchi or Moretti or something, send me a message and I'll find a way to work 'em in!

And thanks to all that reviewed! I love you all, and I hope you won't become rabid fangirls or fanboys in the next little while, because I have an Anti-Fangirl tank in my backyard coupled with an Anti-Fanboy fighter-jet in the garage.

-Panther-chan


End file.
